


Afterwards

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: She always takes care of her Archangel.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Afterwards

Title: Afterwards  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: She always takes care of her Archangel.

Gabriel opened his eyes as a warm cloth rubbed over his skin. He watched Beelzebub clean off an assortment of sticky substances smeared on his stomach and chest. "You know you could just miracle it away, right?"

"It izzzn't the same. Zzzome things need to be done correctly." When she finished, the cloth and bowl of warm water vanished. "Let me see your wrists. After you bent the headboard, I know the cuffs pressed into your zzzkin harder than usual."

"I'm fine." Her eyes flashed red as she gave him a look. "See?" Gabriel held up his left arm. The bruises stood out clearly. "Oh." He flushed. "I'll take care of it."

"No, that'zzz my job." Beelzebub leaned in, kissing his pulse point. A bit of energy traveled through the layers of tissue, healing the bruising from the inside out. She repeated the action with his other wrist. "Anything else need my attention, pet?"

"Are you going to kiss it and make it better? I can think of a few places." Gabriel yelped as she swatted him in the hip. "I'm just a bit sore, not to mention you wore me out."  
  
"Good." She sprawled herself onto his chest, resting her head above his heart. "I missed you while you were with them."

Her words were so soft Gabriel had to strain his ears to hear them. He brought his hand up, stroking her back in small circles until she began to buzz on her throat. "Missed you too, Bee."


End file.
